


Maternal feelings

by estoyenwonderland



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Self-Reflection, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estoyenwonderland/pseuds/estoyenwonderland
Summary: Happy for all her maternal feelings was the day on which Mrs. Bennet got rid of her two most deserving daughters.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, Lydia Bennet/George Wickham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Maternal feelings

The most important day of Mrs. Bennet’s life had arrived, the day when her two oldest daughters would be married. Of course, this event wouldn’t be possible without her admirable matchmaking skills, or so she thought.

Besides, this wasn’t even the first wedding of one of her five daughters!

Some months ago, her youngest daughter had been wed, only 15 years of age, with a handsome soldier, Mr. Wickham, who was an ensign in his regiment. It was obvious why Lydia was her favourite daughter! Her only sorrow was all that business of not being able to prepare the wedding and have it in Meryton, and that trouble that had happened before the wedding…

But -thought Miss Bennet- at least now she could show off in the neighborhood, for the wedding of her daughters, Jane and Lizzy, was the greatest wedding in the village that she could recall, a double wedding with such rich and handsome grooms! Mr. Bingley was all affability, and since he had come to live in Netherfield Mrs. Bennet had known he would end up marrying her beautiful Jane.

What was surprising was her Lizzy marrying Mr. Darcy -ten thousand pounds a year, an estate in Derbyshire and a house in London! Well, he was a bit taciturn, and prideful, and hadn’t caused as good an impression as his friend… but what jewels and carriages her Lizzy would have! Ultimately, her daughter’s impertinence refusing Mr. Collins proposal had proved useful, otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to marry her off to Mr. Darcy. The only disadvantage to the marriages was that none of them had married Longbourn’s heir -Mr. Collins- and as such Charlotte Collins would be the future mistress of the house where she had reigned since her wedding to Mr. Bennet, but with such rich husbands they could care for her and her unmarried daughters when Mr. Bennet died.

It wasn’t the time to dwell in such ghastly thoughts, but to marvel in the wonderful wedding she had been able to plan and celebrate. All of their most important neighbours had come, as had the grooms families, including the illustrious relatives of Mr. Darcy, and her daughters were radiant in their London’s dresses, although they didn’t have as much lace as it was fashionable. The church was exquisitely decorated, and the wedding had taken place without any mishaps, with everyone going after to Netherfield to enjoy the wedding breakfast that Mrs. Bennet had planned to celebrate the nuptials of her two daughters -and how good it was to say that she was now the mother of Mrs. Bingley, Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Wickham!

What’s more, now she had more time to spend with her two unmarried daughters, and she was sure that Mrs. Bingley and Mrs. Darcy would help her, taking Mary and Kitty to London and introducing them to rich men who, as everyone knows, being single must be in need of a wife.

She would also have time to visit her daughters in their new homes, although the only one of them who would be living near home was Jane -and how good it sounded calling her Netherfield mistress! It was a shame that both Lizzy and Lydia had chosen husbands who lived in the North, and poor Lydia would also have to move to other places with her husband’s regiment.

Nonetheless, that was the future waiting for her, including her grandchildren, who would be as handsome as their parents, and, who knows, maybe she could marry one of the to one of the future Collins and the Longbourn would once again be in the hands of a Bennet…

Or, another possibility was to lure Mr. Bennet toward herself again, for they were still young and she had heard of women older than her giving birth… how she would laugh at Mr. Collins and his family if she gave birth to the Bennet heir! Just imagining Lady Lucas face when she heard that her daughter wasn’t going to be Mistress of Longbourn made it worth a try.


End file.
